


Saturday Morning in the Morton House

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [17]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, For National Little League Month, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Roxy wakes her fathers up much too early for a Saturday morning, but she does have good reason





	Saturday Morning in the Morton House

**Author's Note:**

> For National Little League month, I don't know what exact sports they have in England that would be the equivalent to Little League in America, but I assume there's something, so I left it deliberately vague.
> 
> Also, I needed fluff to make up for that last national day prompt.

“Daaaaaa!” 

James rolled over and smacked at Percival. “Your daughter’s calling you,” he grumbled. “Make it stop.”

“She’s not going to,” Percival mumbled back, mostly into the pillow. “It’s Saturday.”

“Why couldn’t she be normal and sleep in on a Saturday like a normal kid?”

“Because she’s our daughter,” Percival sighed, getting up. “I’m going to start breakfast. If you aren’t down by the time the pancakes are done, I’m sending her in after you.”

“Arsehole!” James called as Percival pulled on a sleep shirt over the trackies he wore to bed.

“Language James!” Percival called back with a laugh.

* * *

James finally made his way downstairs ten minutes later, to find Roxy already diving into a plate of blueberry pancakes.

“Glad to see you’ve rejoined us in the land of the living,” Percival said cheerily as he plated another pancake. “Coffee’s in the pot.”

“I love you,” James said reverently, moving to the machine and pouring himself a cup.

“Are you talking to me or the coffee?”

“Both,” James answered, taking a long drag from the cup.

“Done!” Roxy exclaimed, putting her empty plate and juice cup in the dishwasher. “Can we go now?”

“Not yet kitten,” Percival responded. “Poppa and I haven’t had breakfast yet. Do you have all your gear ready?”

“Waiting by the door.”

“Then go get your uniform on, we’ll leave as soon as we’re done with breakfast.”

Roxy darted out of the room, feet pounding up the stairs.

“Eat quickly,” Percival said, shoving a plate in James’ face. “She’s quick.”

“I know,” James groaned, picking up the pancake and eating it like a taco. “We should get dressed too, unless you want to go in your pajamas.”

Percival nodded, mouth still full, putting his plate in the washer as well before making his way up the stairs, with much less noise than Roxy had. James followed a few seconds later, and both men changed into t-shirts and jeans, outfits that would make them unrecognizable to anyone who knew them from Kingsman, which was as much the purpose of the outfits as the fact that they were comfortable for what the day had planned.

“Poppa, Da, we’re going to be late!” Roxy exclaimed from outside her fathers’ door.

“We don’t have to be there for another two hours Rox,” James said, opening the door. “Why are you so impatient?”

“Because I don’t want to be late! Uncle Gwaine said I was starting to be as late as Uncle Harry!”

James laughed so hard he doubled over. “Roxy, love, you aren’t going to be late, and there’s no way you’re going to be as late as Uncle Harry, alright?”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” James said with a fond smile. “Let’s head for the park, alright?”

“Alright,” Roxy beamed up at James. “Let’s go!”

“Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

“You played wonderfully Roxy,” James said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head when she approached. “I think that deserves some ice cream.”

“But we lost,” Roxy said morosely.

“That just lets you know where you can improve for the next game kitten,” Percival said fondly. “So what do you say about that ice cream?”

“Okay,” Roxy said with a firm nod. “Can we go to the batting cage after school on Monday?”

“Sure thing love,” James said with a smile. “Sure thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Kingsman, I'm not British, and this hasn't been beta'd


End file.
